Tea Time with the Head Maid
by CaptainWorgenTheShipper
Summary: Another fluffy story where Sakuya and Meiling have tea together.
1. Chapter 1

**/le tosses another fluffy shipping fic**

**I need to stop making these, BUT I CAN'T!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou or any of the characters. I'm just a hopeless shipper of these two dorks.**

* * *

Hong Meiling was currently enjoying the breezy summer day outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion she guarded. The youkai rather liked her job, she got to enjoy the weather, talk to passing fairies and youkai, and it made her feel important to guard the household of her family. The Mistress Remilia, young Mistress Flan, Lady Patchouli, Miss Koa and of course,

"Sakuya-san!" She jumped as the head maid suddenly appeared right before her. "Please don't scare me like that!"

"Meiling, I've brought you some tea." She stated, holding a tray with all the necessary ingredients for making the hot beverage.

"Oh, thank you!" Excepting her gift warmly the gate guard watched as the silver haired girl poured the water and added sugar. Meiling preferred green tea, but would never dream of turning down Sakuya's tea. The youkai actually had a secret crush on her and loved everything about the elegant maid. She seemed so perfect but there was one flaw in her elegance. As the gate guard took her first sip of the tea she nearly choked and tried her best not to spit it out before swallowing and coughing vigorously.

"Meiling!? What's wrong?" She asked, concernedly placing a hand on the gate guard's shoulder.

"Um, Sakuya-san? I think that's salt, not sugar."

Yes, the one blemish in her perfection was that the head maid could be a little... Air-headed sometimes. The youkai thought that this was still cute though. The red head was giving the elegant female a half smile, half grimace as she tried to get the awful taste off of her tongue. Shocked at her mistake, the maid flipped out her silver pocket watch and before Meiling could say anything she vanished and was back as if she never left.

"Sorry for the mistake, I'm sure it's sugar this time."  
"No worries Sakuya-san," she smiled, "we all make mistakes and I think it's kind of cute sometimes."

"Wait." Meiling hadn't meant for that to slip and immediately turned as red as her hair. "Uh, I-I mean! Um! I just t-think it's nice t-to know you can m-make mistakes too! Er, not that I want you too mess up, I mea-"

Sakuya raised an index finger causing the gate guard to go silent and stand there in all her uncomfortable, blushing glory, wringing her hat in her hands.

"I'm glad you find it.. Charming rather than irritable." She stated calmly, busying herself making the youkai a new batch of tea. Frankly, the red head had completely forgotten about the bad taste in her mouth since it had suddenly gone dry, but was very glad when a new piping hot cup of tea (without salt this time) was handed to her. She tentatively sipped it to check the temperature and then welcomed the lovely taste to soothe her parched tongue.

"Thank you Sakuya-san! It's delicious as usual."

"I'm glad to hear you enjoy it so much, although I have to get back to work now and you should too."

The youkai nodded fervently and gulped down her tea before passing the cup back to the elegant maid. "As always, I'll do my best Sakuya-san!" She said, standing to attention and raising her left hand to her forehead in a salute. The silver haired female laughed inaudibly and turned to leave before stopping quickly and asking, "... Meiling, would you... Like to have tea with me later?"

Surprised, the gate guard stuttered a bit before responding, "S-Sure! I would love to spend time with you miss Sakuya. Well as long as the tea doesn't have salt in it this time." The red head chuckled.

"Maybe I should if it'll get you to call me cute more often." Sakuya smiled, almost smugly. "It's a date then."

"Eh!?" Immediately the youkai's wild blush was back, but before she could say anything, the silver haired maid disappeared leaving Meiling to ponder her words. After getting over the initial shock she smiled and softly spoke to herself, "More tea with Sakuya-san huh?" The fact that her crush had invited her to privately spend time with them made her want to burst with happiness and she couldn't help but hug herself to try and keep her squeals of excitement down. "Okay!" She raised her fist to her chest, "I'll try even harder than normal to make you happy today miss Sakuya!"

And it was said that nobody, not even Marisa could manage to get in that day... Although, that was because the red head talked to her about the events that took place with the head maid for so long she just decided to go home and come back later.

* * *

**Oh good gravy it's so fluffy. I think I might continue this into the "date" but do it from Sakuya's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More fluffyness. ALL THE FLUFFYNESS! Muahahaha! I've tried to improve my grammar as much as possible in this next one (I'm really bad though ahaaaaa)****. I shall do my best for you my readers!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this for every chapter? Just in case, I don't own Touhou or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sakuya Izayoi the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the knife throwing, time stopping, perfectly elegant maid, was terrified. The silver-haired female was practically shaking so nervous was she, and what you may ask has shaken the head maid so tremendously? She and the red-headed gate guard, Hong Meiling, were currently alone having a cup of tea at her request. Sakuya was currently trying everything in her power to not lose her cool which was an increasingly hard task since the youkai in front of her was slowly ebbing at her calm demeanor. The head maid had a secret crush on the gate guard and always enjoyed her ever-present smile, cheerful attitude and honest personality. She also liked the red-head's green eyes which always shone with such kindness.

"Sakuya-san? Hello? Am I boring you that badly?" Meiling had set down her cup and was frowning slightly at the maid.

"Huh? Oh no, I was just lost in thought," the silver-haired female shook her head, "you were saying?"

"I was just asking if there was any reason you asked me to have tea with you." the gate guard cocked her head slightly and rested her head on her hands.

"R-Reason?" The head maid asked before trying to think up a good answer besides the real one. Deciding to toss the ball back in the red-head's court she turned the question around and asked, "Why? Do you not enjoy spending time with me?"

Meiling nearly jumped at this response and waved her hands frantically while saying, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I really love spending time with you, but you're usually very busy and I wanted to know if there was any particular reason you asked."

The ball was now back in Sakuya's hands and she was trying to figure out what to do with it when she felt a bit courageous and said, "Is it weird to merely want to spend time with you?" The silver-haired girl was practically dying on the inside of embarrassment despite still keeping a calm outward appearance. The gate guard thought for a moment and then smiled again, "No, I suppose it isn't odd to want to spend time with friends." The maid twitched slightly at the word "friends." She didn't want them to be "friends" she wanted to know exactly what Meiling thought of her and hoped she felt the same way she did. It made her slightly annoyed and the red-head picked up on this, "Is something wrong Sakuya-san?" The elegant female waved her hand before taking another sip of tea out of the porcelain cup and saying, "No, it's nothing." The gate guard shifted uneasily before attempting to change the subject. "So… Have anybody you're interested in?" Sakuya nearly spat out her drink at the question and coughed a few times before taking a deep breath.

"Pardon?" She finally said to a bewildered and slightly concerned Meiling.

"Well, I was just curious you know. I'm sure you get confessions all the time since you're so elegant and pretty."

She needed to stop, stop flattering her otherwise the head maid could end up losing it. As calmly as anyone who had just been called pretty by their crush could be, she tried to answer without stuttering too much.

"I-It's not as frequent as you would think." /Tea, stay calm and drink the tea./ The silver-haired girl kept thinking.

"So you don't have your eye on anyone?" The gate guard asked staring into the depths of her own hot drink.

/Is she doing this on purpose?/ The maid thought. She pondered whether to say yes or no before answering, "There's this one person who I might be interested in, but they're pretty thick-headed and I don't know if they'll ever notice. What about yourself?"

"Eh?!" The red-head jumped a bit and blushed ever so slightly. "Well, I do care for this… Other person, but I have no idea if they like me or not. I'm pretty plain in comparison to them so I don't think they'll ever notice me either."

"I don't think you're plain." Sakuya slipped the sentence out before she had even thought about it and again was trying to hide behind her tea cup.

Meiling seemed to perk up a bit though. "You don't?"

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "No not at all, you take great happiness in small things and I like that." The elegant girl's heart rate had gone far beyond normal and she had to set the cup down because it started shaking a bit. /Breathe, just keep breathing./ She reminded herself, but the youkai in front of her was practically beaming and she thought it was so terribly cute. The head maid was trying very hard not to show her flustered feelings on the outside, trying so hard in fact that she wasn't quite paying attention to what she was doing with her tea.

"Er, Sakuya-san? I think you're trying to stir your tea with a fork."

The silver-haired girl jumped and looked down at her drink and blinked a few times to try and register what she was doing.

"Ah." She couldn't help the very faint blush of embarrassment that grew on her cheeks as the red-head giggled a bit. Switching to the proper silver wear she was slightly annoyed she made another stupid mistake, but Meiling was obviously not bothered and apparently thought it was cute so she decided not to beat herself up too much for it. Instead, she felt like turning the tables a bit.

"So, you mentioned liking someone? Are they good looking?" The red-head was now very nervous and started turning crimson again. "W-Well, um, yes. T-They're very p-pretty in my opinion." The youkai was currently trying to look at everything except the person in front of her.

Now Sakuya was annoyed, who was this person who was making her crush so flustered? Did she have competition? She needed to know more, "How long have you known them?"

The violently blushing red-head thought for a bit before answering, "W-Well it's definitely been a few years…"

"You've known them for that long and still have no indication whether or not they like you?" The maid asked. The youkai mumbled something about not being very brave and tried to hide by drinking some tea. She was very frustrated now, how could someone else be so close to what she wanted and not see it? She was determined to figure out who it was. "What do you like about them?" Meiling's eyes grew a little wide and she fumbled with the cup a bit before hesitantly answering, "I l-like a lot of things about them."

The head maid realized she was being a little unfair and decided to back off a bit, "I'm sorry for pushing for answers, I apologize if I was rude."

"N-No! Not at all Sakuya-san!… But if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what you like about your crush too? Are they pretty?" She froze. How was she supposed to tell her crush exactly what she liked about her without giving it away? "Um, w-well I think they're attractive, but they don't seem to think so which bothers me."

The youkai's blush had completely faded by this point. "Anything you specifically like about their appearance?"

Now that was an easy answer, "Yes, I really like their eyes. They're always a warm green and I feel like I could tell them anything." Well, almost anything considering she was trying to tell her everything but who her crush is. Meiling seemed to be thinking hard as she stared into the depths of her cup.

Sakuya was realizing just how odd their conversation was when the red-head interrupted her thoughts, "Oh Sakuya-san, it's getting late." The silver-haired girl looked up at the clock and turned to agree with the youkai, "Yes, you're right I should be getting back to work." She started cleaning things up when the gate guard stopped her, "It's okay, I'll take care of it if you have things to do."

The maid nodded and thanked her before walking towards the door of the staff lounge. Before she left she turned around and said, "Meiling, let's do this again sometime okay?" The other girl nodded with a cheerful smile and continued cleaning up. As soon as the door was close she leaned up against the wall for support as she let out a long, happy yet exasperated sigh. Little did she know that on the other side the youkai was beaming at her reflection in a tin tray, looking into her own green eyes.

* * *

**I think next chapter will have the scarlet sisters giving our love birds some helpful advice *eye brow ****wiggle*And maybe I'll try and pay extra attention to my English homework, brush up on some old rules and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! So I did a few minor changes, instead of the scarlet sisters helping the lovey dovey couple, someone else is. Well anyway, I figure I should tell you that I got sick so getting the next chapter out should take a little bit longer than usual. Not to mention I'm looking for someone to be my beta-reader so that my grammar doesn't suck so bad, but it's not going real well. (Also, someone pointed out that I don't have to do a disclaimer every chapter.) With all that aside, on to the story!**

* * *

"Meiling? Meiling~! Hey!" Suddenly, a bonk on the noggin shook the gate guard from her stupor. Looking around a little confused she realized that to her left was the ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame. She was surprised to see her standing there so suddenly and she had apparently rapped her broomstick upon her head. Rubbing the new sore spot welling up she winced a bit and asked, "What was that for?" The witch smiled now that the redhead had finally taken notice of her and started pacing a bit in front of her.

"Well, I was coming to… Visit Patchy in the library-"

"You mean steal books." The gate guard interrupted flatly.

The blonde halted movement and looked slightly hurt. "I have never stolen anything in my life~ze!"

Meiling crossed her arms and gave her an unbelieving look.

"I don't steal things! I merely borrow them!" This time the youkai frowned a bit, "and never return them." The magic user moved her left hand over her chest and her right in the air. "I swear I will return all the books I have ever borrowed the day I die~ze!"

"Marisa, it's your right hand that's supposed to be over your heart."

The witch blinked a second and then shrugged. "Well, whatever. Anyway, it's rude to interrupt stories you know! As I was saying, I was coming to play with Flandre when-"

Meiling considered pointing out that wasn't what she had said before, but knew it was pointless anyway.

"-and I said to myself, 'Where's the china girl? She usually halts me by now.' So I pulled around to the front and found you standing there all dazed and at first I thought something was wrong with you because you didn't even greet me when I landed, which was very rude you know. So I rushed over and you were just standing there, grinning really stupidly~ze!"

The youkai scratched her head and thought a bit before responding. "Oh, I must have been thinking about my date with Sakuya-san."

Marisa put her hand to her chin as if she were pondering something. "Yeah, I think I remember you saying something about that last time I was here~ze. So," her features quickly changed into a smug, devilish grin, "did ya kiss her?

Immediately, the gate guard's cheeks had turned a bright crimson and she stuttered a few times before shouting, "NO! I d-didn't k-kiss her…" She had trailed off a little at the end and started messing with her shirt tail to try and distract her nervousness.

The witch's grin only grew wider with the redhead's reaction. "Aww come on! In these situations you have to be aggressive~ze! Look lovingly into her eyes and flirt a little and then move in closer and-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" She shouted again. Now it wasn't just her cheeks that were flushed, her whole face had gotten about as red as her hair and you could practically see the tiny birds flying around her head. "L-Look, we h-haven't gotten t-that far yet."

The blonde crossed her arms and frowned at the gate guard. "Okay, you're a youkai right?"

Meiling blinked in confusion before answering a slow, drawn out, "Yes?"

Marisa nodded and continued. "And she's a human right?"

Again the china girl slowly replied, "Ye- well… I think so?" Honestly, she still couldn't believe any human could do what the head maid could, but since Sakuya said she was human she decided to trust her anyway.

"So that means you don't have all the time in the world you know, you've got to snatch her up before someone else does~ze! And lucky for you, I'm here to help!"

The gate guard knitted her eyebrows at the last comment. "You can help me? With love?" The witch grinned again and puffed out her chest. "Of course I can~ze! I've had plenty of lovers."

Marisa was the only person that Meiling knew who could quite literally breathe lies and yet somehow nearly everyone always can tell when she is lying because almost every fib is completely outlandish. She knew the magician was probably lying about past lovers, but decided to except the help anyway.

"Fine." She sighed and closed her eyes, fairly sure she would regret it.

"Excellent~ze! First of all, you have to be super romantic. What's your best pick up line?" The gate guard blinked.

"You know! Something flattering like, 'Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?" The witch had leaned in uncomfortably close causing the redhead to back up and hit the wall.

"I can't say that!" The 'love help' frowned a bit and crossed her arms again. "Why not? It doesn't have to be that one." The taller girl covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Marisa tossed her hands up and started floating on her broom in mid-air. "You're the one who begged for my help and now you won't take my advice~ze."

"I didn't beg fo-" The magician ignored her and continued. "All I'm saying is you're gonna have to make advances because Sakuya never will, that's for sure."

Meiling pondered for a second before nodding slowly. The witch grinned and continued. "You've done well so far by having a date, now you need to get a kiss out of her~ze." The redhead started waving her hands frantically as the blush crept up on her cheeks again. "D-Don't you think it's a little soon for that!?" The blonde thought for a second before responding, "No not really. I mean, you two have already had a date haven't you?"

The youkai shyly poked at the ground with her foot, refusing to meet the young human's gaze. "Well, sorta." She mumbled. "Then yes, the next step is a kiss." The witch nodded to herself knowingly. "Have you ever kissed someone before~ze?" Meiling was beyond embarrassed and could only find the strength to shake her head from side to side. "No? Well first you gotta-"

"What do we have here? A rat trying to get into the house?" Sakuya had, as usual, appeared out of nowhere using her manipulation of time and scared the already flustered gate guard so bad she fell on her rear. Marisa merely jumped a bit before getting off her floating broom.

"Ah, Sakuya, we were just talking about you~ze." The redhead had gotten up from the ground only to see the head maid's slightly frustrated face once she did.

"Meiling, you're supposed to keep thieves out of the mansion, not talk to them." The youkai was scratching the back of her head as the silver-haired girl started giving her a small lecture only to be interrupted by the "rat" in question.

"Meiling, didn't you want to say something~ze?" The ordinary magician sidled up to her and wiggled her eyebrows. The tall girl had flushed cheeks again as she turned back to a confused maid.

"Ah, w-well Sakuya-san, I w-was wondering if um, do you th-think we um, how should I put this I uh-" Marisa was getting impatient and as the redhead continued she was only getting more nervous and confusing the elegant female.

In one swift, strong movement, the witch shoved the stuttering youkai onto the head maid, toppling them to the ground. Meiling pushed herself up slowly on her hands without opening her eyes yet, not quite sure what happened. When she was shoved she accidentally knocked heads with the maid causing a small red mark to appear on her forehead. Then she remembered, her eyes shot open looking down at the bewildered and blushing Sakuya underneath her. The youkai grew crimson all over again and jumped up, bowing over and over while repeatedly apologizing to the silver-haired girl.

"Meiling, Meiling!" she shouted, urging her to calm down, "it's fine, but where's Marisa?" The gate guard paused, her blush fading as she looked around for the black and white clad girl. The elegant maid suddenly stiffened and turned around.

"She must have run inside while we were… Distracted. I have to go catch her before she does any thieving." The head maid started to run when the red-headed girl suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Sa-Sakuya-san! I have to talk to you about something later, okay?" The silver-haired girl blinked a few times before nodding slowly and the once again blushing female released her hand. The youkai watched her run off and suddenly disappear before practically collapsing to the ground. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and her face felt like it was burning up. "Well, now or never. I'll finally get to see if she likes me or not."

**"You don't have all the time in the world you know." **The witch was right, Sakuya had less time than she did and the redhead knew she shouldn't waste it just because she was nervous. Meiling was convinced that no matter what happened or how flustered she got, she would have to tell the head maid her feelings. For better... or worse.

* * *

**Will Meiling finally confess her feelings to Sakuya? Or will they get too flustered like the cutie-pie dorks they are? Find out next time! (If I don't die from this cold first *sneeze*)**


End file.
